Amidst a War
by sweetietart
Summary: Sequel to Taste of Curiosity! A following series of involvements of all ties to the Underworld and our favorite couple brought into a story of them all!
1. Chapter 1

**My darlings!**

**I owe everybody a huge apology for the very long delay. Terrible things kept happening but now I have a new laptop, several chapters written ahead, slight writer's block, and a terrible caffeine addiction. Thanks for being patient! Hope you like it!

* * *

**

**Chapter 1.**

I have only been gone from my mother for a week, yet I have heard that the earth is already cold and nothing is growing. Save for the evergreens, granted permission by my mother to provide some color to the desolate wasteland that the earth becomes. I wish I could care. I know I should feel remorse, but it is not my fault, it was my mother's choice to freeze the ground above. I can't change her.

Since my return, he hasn't left my side once, even when I simply sit in the field of dark flowers, listening to the silence, he simply stands near me. I am not stunned by this action. I expected it. I do not want him to leave me alone. We walk through the corridors talking or simply in silence, but nothing is ever awkward for me, not anymore.

This morning, he asked me if I would like to see what his duties are, and if I was willing to take up my duties. Shocked that he was truly prepared to allow me to do no work at all and simply lounge around, I agreed instantly. I dressed in a grey crushed velvet gown with long sleeves, and of course, my silver crown entwined with the twilight blue flowers.

We entered the throne room and are now in our individual thrones. Our thrones are next to each other, mine on his right, and they are both equally placed. However, while mine is curved, comfortable, and silvery in hue, his is straight and made of jet. We sit and wait, arms on the rests on our chairs, backs straight. How formal... but now the door opens.

There is an utter silence as a golden haired man walks bravely up to us and kneels. He's holding something under his arm. My lord nods and the man stands. I almost gasp aloud, he's alive, but not a god, what is he doing here? How is he even here? The man speaks. "My lord and lady, I am called Orpheus, and I come here simply to reclaim what was taken from me before it's time."

"Pray, what is this thing?" My lord is gazing intently at the golden man.

"My wife, your highness. I wish to take her back to the living world with me." I desperately try to remain impassive like my husband, so I remain silent, letting my love speak.

"No one may return from the land of the dead. It is forbidden." The golden haired man runs a hand through his hair and looks about frantically.

"My lord, I beg your pardon, but did you not disregard what was forbidden to marry your own wife?" My love remains silent, staring pensively at the young man. "I love my wife more than my own life, I need her back. Please." Silence. I don't mean to, but I shift slightly in my throne. The man instantly turns to me, pleading with his eyes. "My lady..."

I must think of some way to speak to him, to keep him talking, give my lord time to think. "What is that under your arm?" The man smiles, his eyes still sad however.

"It is a lyre, when I play it, music is heard and it tells stories." I lean forward slightly.

"Would you play for me?"

He nods and settles the lyre in his arms familiarly. "It would be an honor." The first note is like a tear, falling softly, gently down into the heart. As he plays I cannot stop my own real tears from slipping down my cheeks. My love notices and studies my face intently, but I can't even look at him, my eyes, ears, and very being is channeled and focused on the music that the man pulls from the small harp-like instrument.

The story is of a love so deep and strong and a pledge for eternity, a marriage. But then fear, terror, she is missing. Then sorrow and despair, they have found her, she is dead. Rage, desperation, love, longing. Only after a long time does the music soften then fade and die out. I can hardly move. He bows and tucks the lyre under his arm again. My love turns his head away from me to the man.

"I understand your pain, but..." I can't stand it, tears glistening on my cheeks, I turn to my husband and rest a hand on his arm. Whispering so that only he can hear I speak into his ear.

After a second, he nods, "Only for you." Then, still looking at me, he addresses the young man. "Return the way you came, your wife will follow you. But do not look back until after you are out into the sun, for if you do, she will be forced to return to the dead forever. As for you, you are forbidden to come here again, not even in death, if you succeed neither of you will ever die. If you fail, you are alone for eternity. That is the way it must be." The man is smiling, eyes clouding over. He bows, too thankful to speak and turns and walks back the way he came. "Wait, I should inform you that you have made the furies cry, and they will never forgive you. You have incurred their wrath, beware." The meaning of these words doesn't seem to really sink in but he nods and bows again. As he leaves the room, I see a slender woman's silvery shadow begin to follow behind him, careful not to be seen.

My love announces that this has caused some business to arise and that he will see me later. I shiver at the look he gives me. By allowing Orpheus to attempt to return with his wife, he had created quite a bit of stress for himself. And I had a feeling that I knew exactly how that stress was to be relieved. Two good deeds promised, and it wasn't even lunch time. Orpheus should reach the above world sometime tomorrow afternoon. Time is different below.

That evening I wait for him in our room, laying flat on the bed, wiggling naked in the silk sheets. I dive under the covers as I hear the door open then shut a second later. There is absolute silence... did he come in? I slowly peek out from the top of the blankets and just as I wiggle out to look about the empty room, two arms seize me by the waist and pull me up off the bed. I scream in delight and squirm around and am suddenly pressed, completely naked, against that wonderfully solid and familiar form that I know so well. He holds me away from him so that I am standing on the bed and he stands on the floor, barely looking up at me. Scanning me up and down, I blush under his gaze and shift a little but he holds me in place firmly. I smile as he kisses the place above my heart, and I lean towards him and, with my hands still held firmly at my sides by his hands, I kiss his cheek gently. He freezes then looks at me. I wink and his eyes flash. In the next instant, I am laying with him over me, held above me by his arms on either side of my shoulders. Wrapping my arms around his neck I slowly pull him down to me. As he rests his mouth on the side of my neck in a prolonged kiss, I whisper, "You are so wonderful." I kiss him happily, then stop and look at him and our eyes meet.

"And you just realized this?" His voice vibrates through my neck and then down, lower, deeper, "I am hurt.". He smirks.

"I am deeply sorry my lord. Please allow me to make it up to you." He looks thoughtful. Damn him. Then nods with self satisfied grin, oddly similar to his smirks.

I suppose it was hours later, for time really doesn't matter below the earth, that I woke. I wasn't sure what had woken me but then I heard it again. A heart breaking. My love was still asleep on the bed, he looked so content that I let him rest. Slipping out of bed and wrapping a smooth silky robe around myself I left quietly to investigate. The sound was continuing and I could hear screaming and vague entreaties from above. I ascended the stone stairs along the wall that led up towards the entrance to the Underworld, the entrance for the dead. I stood yards away from the entrance where Orpheus stood banging his fists against the rocks, blood trickling, and screaming until his voice died and all that was left was his mouth stretched open in a silent cry. I realized what had happened instantly...

He had waited until they were almost out, but he had looked back and now Eurydice could never be with him again, not even in death, for he could no longer die. My own heart is pounding hard in my ears as I hear that beautiful voice and the horrible twanging of the lyre catching on the jagged rocks both crying their pain. I try to approach him, but I am suddenly pulled back. It's like a sharp tug behind my navel pulling me a back several steps. I try again but the tug is sharper and now I am halfway down the stairs. I close me eyes and try to locate the source of this power. An incredible force is surrounding me and with my eyes closed I can almost see it, though it has no form or color, but it is so strong and vivid. Then I hear it. A deep indescribable voice is whispering into my ear. "You mustn't leave. This is not your fault, things must follow their course on this matter. Return to the palace." The voice did not stop talking but that was the main message. The underworld was speaking to me... I took one last look at the poor broken man lying on the ground clutching at his broken heart then began my careful descent on the stairs.

* * *

I wanted to explore the power of the underworld in this one! Ta! PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Day in the Life

**NOTE!**

**Terra:** I want to thank you for the many reveiws you sent in to critic my work, it is much appreciated. But I would prefer you leave an email, or send me a private message so that I can defend my work on several points you mentioned. I have read many versions of many myths and tried to find a common ground between them, that is why certain things might not add up to you. So please email me

* * *

When I reached our room and slipped back into bed, my love wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me close. "What's the matter, Persephone?" I am sure he already knew, but he also knew it would help me to talk about it.

"Orpheus looked behind him mere feet from the exit to the Underworld... he can no longer be with Eurydice, and cannot try again. The furies are angry because he made them weep, and I am worried for him."

"He made his choice, I gave him the only chance I could."

"But you didn't see his face!" I buried me face in the crook between his shoulder and neck. "His heart was literally broken, and the lyre that he played so beautifully from before was clanging horribly, as if feeling his pain." My love stroked my hair gently and held me close, not saying anything.

It took a long time for sleep to find me again, but when it did, the images of the sweet voiced man were blurred in my memory, though eternally doomed to be present. As I slipped into sleep, I heard him say, "Their fate together will always be in love, sleep and wake in comfort, my flower."

I woke without a thought of anything in the world, above or below it, my mind peaceful and blank. I blinked up at the pale grey canopy ceiling and yawned blissfully, I was securely wrapped in my love's arms and still half asleep, groggy and content to stay that way. Just as I was settling back into slumber however, my darling husband rolled over, jerking the blankets with him. Cold air hit my bare body like an enormous wave. I gulped with shock and managed to squeak before scrambling to pull the covers back over me. This time, I was not the one left cover-less. There was a roar followed by an unamused growl. How animalistic my lover can be sometimes...

A flurry of blankets and an obscene amount of giggling on my part ensued and then, quite suddenly, he was up and out of bed, the covers wrapped around his hips and I was left naked and feeling quite vulnerable on the now cold bed. I screamed with laughter and tried to snatch back the warm blankets. "Gimme!" I was whining like a little girl but I didn't really care.

"No, although I am glad to see you are feeling better." His face was blank as he took a sip of ambrosia from a goblet on a side table. I frowned grumpily and tried to pull several of the pillows around my body to cover myself. His lips twitched.

"Don't you dare laugh at me!" He composed his face but those eyes still had stars in them. He was laughing at me in his way. "Just-just give me the damn blankets, so that I can go and fetch my clothes, you insufferable man!" This time his eyebrows went up as his lips twitched at the corners.

"My, such language from so pretty a girl." I pursed my lips, and tossed my head, sending my hair flying over my shoulder and glared at him. "Perhaps the pretty girl is up for a game?" I cocked my head to the side, but glanced at my nails pretending to be uninterested.

"I don't suppose a reclusive man like yourself would have much experience with entertaining games."

"Oh I don't know, some people say I can be quite creative when the mood takes me."

"Pray tell, what moods have you experienced recently to incur such...vivid... creativity?"

"It isn't polite to speak of such things in front of a lady." I made a quite unladylike sound.

"Oh really?"

"Indeed. A gentlemen's late night activities should be between himself and the person he shares them with."

"Careful now, I might just get jealous... you keeping things from me." I looked him dead in the eye, sincere with every word. He paused then stepped toward me and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I apologize, my love, I did not mean to--" I yelled in triumph and grabbed at the blankets but once more he was too quick for me and had moved away across the room. "Ah, now that is cheating, my pet."

"Woof."

"Ah, but I think of you more as a kitten." I hissed at him then batted my eyes, holding the pillow up to my chest. He sighed, "My dear, you have such a way with words." I twisted my lips and glared again.

"Oh! So you're planning on having me wander around naked for the rest of the day?" His eyes flashed, amusement gone in an instant. "Well, I guess I'm up for it, but you should know, I was planning on visiting Olympus later today. I'm supposed to attend another viewing of the Olympics from the main gardens. The men really do enjoy watching sports. I do hope I won't be too distracting from the events..." Gathering the heat from the pillow I finally stretched my legs and walked out of bed, stark naked and across the floor to the adjoining door to my room. As I passed him I said, "I guess I'll just put a little color on my lips, then I'll be off."

I was just stepping through the door to my room when I was lifted up from behind and carried over a shoulder back to the bed, tossed down and soon pinned under another, quite naked, and intensely focused body. I ignored the change of setting and continued talking. "Oh my, you really are quite tense this morning aren't you. Is it one of those moods again? Perhaps that special friend of yours can help you with that while I'm out..."

"They're busy today. You'll have to assist me... my lady." I looked up from where my hand was tracing a simple spiral pattern on his chest, into his eyes.

"Well I'm not sure I'm familiar with all the moves... you might have to walk me through it..." His eyes flashed and he smirked.

"Work, work, work..."

Yet another several hours passed in blissfully blurred happiness. When I woke again, it felt like late afternoon, so I gathered up the blankets quickly, rose, and walked over to the side table, where a bowl of fruit and my love's glass of ambrosia were sitting. I sipped a little to quench my thirst, then padded into my room, leaving my husband asleep on the bed. Not quite snoring...

I took a quick bath, and scrubbed my hair clean, brushing it thoroughly until it began to dry. I usually do not care what I wear day to day, below the earth, unless we are meeting someone in the throne room, but I was in a peculiar mood, half sad for others with love lost, but also bursting with joy for my own blossoming love. So I chose a loose, flowing, ankle length dress in a soft shade of green. I wound my hair up in several small knots behind my head, and walked back into our room. I snatched up a bright red apple, and walked over to the bed to sit next to my love's sleeping form.

I leaned down and kissed his forehead, lingering for a moment to breath in his calm. Then stifled a giggle as he made a low noise and shifted in his sleep. He no longer woke when I shifted, he is more at ease now, with everything, I am quite sure it is because of my presence. I bit into the apple and left, munching happily.

I made my way through the halls to the large parlor. I had not been in this room for many months and apparently neither had my love. It looked too stiffly decorated as if he had been forced to make it look roomy and lived in. I giggled, sitting with my legs over the side of a very stiff backed brown chair. I finished my apple, sitting the core down by the door and turned back to the room, ready to spend an afternoon decorating to my heart's content.

* * *

I heard the door open a little while later and a slight cough alerted me to his presence, although I already knew who it was. I turned and smiled at him. "What do you think so far?" His lips twitched.

"I see you found a way of amusing yourself..." I walked over to him and kissed him. Then turned in his arms to survey my work. The stone walls remained the same, but now there were several green and blue tapestries hanging from them. The furniture was now draped in soft blue cloth and there was a white cushioned rug spread across the center of the room. I had even added a small vase of flowers from the field on a table by a chair.

"I got most of it from Eclipsius and Tuana. He knew where the fabric was, and she made me the tapestries from some fabric scraps." I looked up at him, over my shoulder, "Do you like it?" I bit my lip.

"It is much more appealing." I smiled. That was enough for me. I pulled him over to a settee and sat him down, then rested, curled against his side with my head on his chest.

"I was wondering... could we maybe have a party?"

He continued to stroke my hair and said, "Do you want one?"

"Yes."

"Very well. What kind of party were you thinking of?"

"I don't know. I've always wanted to have a mystery party. With masks and such..."

"Sounds... interesting..." He leaned down slightly to kiss my head and twist my hair in his hand. "Who would you be inviting."

"Oh, everyone, the gods, a bunch of nymphs, and maybe a few others... no mortals though, correct?"

"No thank you, my dear, I would much rather you stay with immortals." I smiled and shifted to look at him.

"Alright."

* * *

A/N: This is turning in a whole new direction than what I originally thought of, so bear with me, I rewrote this chapter 3 times... 


	3. A Walk and A Bath

**A/N: Read the notes at the bottom for CONTEST details! Mmmk? Love to you all who reviewed! I update every 10-15 reviews or so, though this time I only got about half that much... just to let ya know... PLEASE REVIEW OMG!**

* * *

Despite our wonderful day last week, my love has been unusually busy. He seems to have less and less time to spend with me freely. Although this continually vexes me, I am trying to allow for the war and the increased flow of new souls. Besides, in the meantime I have been planning the party.

I have completed the designs for the decorations, and I plan on beginning construction in the main ballroom, although really it is the only ballroom in our palace, sometime next week. Invitations have already been sent out, and I am expecting replies any day now. I am trying to avoid thinking aout my mother's response to her invitation. Hades has not said anything, but I know he does not particularly want her to be here. But this could be my one chance to try and show her that I'm happy here. I can't allow myself to give up.

One morning, I woke totally alone in the room. The table was set with food and there was a note next to the orange juice pitcher.

'Business. I will be busy all day. Have a good time.'

We had no need for little "I love you-s" or signatures. That was all quite obvious wasn't it? Still, a girl likes to hear, or read, it every now and then... I slept for another hour, but I kept waking up, so I pulled on a royal blue gown and spent a while toiling at my mirror, fixing my hair up in different styles, and trying on different colors on my lips. In the end however, I simply wore my hair down, and wiped my lips clean.

When I finally exited my rooms I wandered about the stone palace halls for a while, but quickly became horribly bored and decided to go out. I left the palace gates and walked out into the grey and green courtyard. There weren't any flowers in the courtyard so I decided to make some. Just a few however. Moments later I stood back to admire my work. On the vines that were growing up along the stone wall on the right, there were now numerous fiery red blossoms. In the center of the courtyard, surrounding the broken and cracked angel statue were wildflowers of every nameable color. As I left the doors to the courtyard and went out into the grey underworld, towards the river Styx, I turned back and waved my hand. Minuscule blue flowers sprouted close to the ground all along the bottom edge of the wall. Oh how I love decorating...

* * *

As I walked down the path that led to the river, I noticed that everywhere I stepped, small colorful blossoms were blooming in my wake. I smiled and bent down to gather a few. When I reached the dock where the path split, one route leading back the way I had come, flowers guiding to the towering palace, another route strayed off towards where the dead are sorted into where they are meant to go. I stepped onto the dock and shivered instantly. The wood was damp and chilly against my bare feet and the cold went straight in between my toes, almost tickling, but too brutal too be just pleasant. I walked to the edge of the wooden dock and listened for the nearly silent sound of the ferryman's pole slipping in and out of the water.

When the ferry reached the dock I gasped and stepped back. I had never seen war victims before and now I was getting an up front view of the effects of total destruction. There were small children carrying their own body parts, women clutching their burned babies while they themselves had arrows in their throats. My first instinct was to back away and run as the first woman came up to me, holding the rotting flesh that must have been a small child. I gagged as she fell to her knees and held the child up towards me, silently imploring me to do something. I gasped for air and then stopped and turned back. I was a goddess. It was my duty to help those who suffered. My first thought as I reached out to touch the child was that perhaps I could bring it back. After all, it was so small, too young to have lived at all, I felt so deeply that I summoned my energy and held out my hand to try and create the life in the child... like I do with flowers...

There was a sharp crack and a voice boomed in my head. "Stop this! Please, if you do this thing the world will be thrown of balance. All things must die." I screamed back at the Underworld in my thoughts, although I hesitated.

"It's just a child. How can I just stand by and let it die if I could stop this?"

"It is already dead, it has crossed the river. Do you plan on deciding who lives and who dies? All things must die. Without death life will cease to be meaningful to those who live it. We feel your pain as you feel theirs. But you must let this go. Do not interfere." I looked back into the face of the pleading woman. Her voice was muted, but her begging was plain and open to my heart. I couldn't turn away from such horror.

"What about it's appearance... can't I at least return the child to it's original state, so that the woman may have some comfort with her child?" There was silence. Tears began to slip down my cheeks. "Please." The silence broke.

"Of course. You are the Queen of the Underworld. If this is your wish, it shall be done to all innocents who enter the Underworld. Their pain shall be erased by the rivers, and the horrors of the flesh erased by your rule. Be at peace, your pain hurts us." I sighed and closed my eyes silently thankful. When I opened them I looked down at a crying mother smiling and holding a beautiful little boy to her chest each of them clinging to each other tearfully.

As I turned to return to the palace, wrapping my arms around myself to steady the pain that has soaked into my bones a familiar voice rang through me.

"My love. I felt your pain. What's wrong?" I opened my eyes, shocked.

I thought my response. "Hades? But how...?"

"The Underworld has linked us. We can speak thoughts now. Stay where you are, I'm coming." I started to protest and say that I was fine.

"It is alright, it was more shock than actual horror. You have work to do. I will see you soon."

He paused then finally said, "If you are sure... I love you, you know." I smiled.

"I know, silly. Now get back to work." I felt his soft smiled breeze through my head and then the link quieted. I took a deep breath and steadied myself.

A harsh voice rasped behind me. "Your majesty, are you alright? I cannot stay for long, but I would not wish to leave you here if you are unwell..." I turned having quite forgotten about the ferryman himself. Charon was peering at me from under his old gray hood. I smiled.

"Thank you, but I am well now." Then as an afterthought I added, "Here, these are for you." I handed him the small blossoms I had gathered into a fragile bouquet. "They will always stay fresh." For the first time, I saw a small smile that wasn't sarcastic cross his grim face.

"Thank you, lady. Please feel free to visit anytime." I nodded and waved at his back as he once again set out back to the shore of the opposite end of the Styx.

* * *

I returned back the way I had come, suddenly feeling quite exhausted. As I walked however, I decided to walk around the castle and visit Cerberus. I played with the three-headed beast who behaved like a puppy towards me for a long time until I had successfully taught it how to play fetch without it's heads fighting each other for the stick. The trick was throwing three sticks towards the same place and all at once. As the drool covered tree limbs were returned to my already sticky hands, I screamed as an enormous wet tongue slurped up the side of my face. I laughed and fell backwards onto the ground as all three heads continued to lick my face. The dog retreated however as a soft low chuckle rang out from behind me.

Leaning against the palace's dark outer wall stood my merciless love. "You couldn't be bothered to help me?" I gasped as I returned to my feet. "Here, you throw the sticks. I taught him how to play fetch." I walked up to him, holding out the sticks.

He wrinkled his nose and took a step back. "No thank you... I'm not a... dog person." I laughed at him and turned and set the sticks down by the wall and ran back over to kiss each of the three drooling heads and say goodbye.

When I returned to my love's side I stood on tiptoe to kiss him hello, but halfway down to meet me he wrinkled his nose once again and held me back at arm's length. "You smell like dog slobber." I giggled and leaned forward to kiss him again but he stepped back and then looked back at me. That's when I began to worry. His eyes glinted wickedly and obviously that's never a good sign. He snapped his fingers and suddenly I was falling into a large bathtub set up in the center of our room.

Although the water was perfectly fine and warm, I screamed anyway. I was still fully dressed though, so frowning, I pulled off my clothes and tossed them aside and sank below the water as he opened the door and entered the room. I heard him walk over to the tub and kneel beside it. I stayed underwater and waited, then sat straight up, looked him in the face... and squirted water out of my mouth right onto his face. Before he could react I retreated back underwater. I felt the vibrations and heard a low growl of frustration before dead silence. I lay on the bottom of the tub. I heard his footsteps lead away and cautiously raised my head out of the water. I looked around but didn't see him. I carefully stepped out of the bathtub and stood, naked, peering nervously, but grinning around the room. And just as I was thinking that I hadn't heard him leave, two arms seized me from behind and tossed me up into the air so that I landed back into the tub. I sat up sputtering and glared at him where he stood towering over me.

I slashed my hand in the tub splashing water all over his robes. He stopped laughing. "No one had ever dared splash me before."

I imitated one of his notorious smirks and replied, "Get used to it... my lord."

His lips twitched but he didn't give anything else away. "And, my lady, what about these robes... they are thoroughly wet, now I must go and change."

"Indeed. Or there's only one other thing to do..."

"And that is?"

"Well it is a very large tub..." Without waiting for his response, I seized his leg and pulled him into the pond sized bathtub. Robes and all. As he surfaced and yelled I laughed in his face. "Well now they really are soaked, aren't they? I suppose I should go and find you some dry robes." He muttered something under his breath. "What's that dear?" He looked at me.

"Oh no, my dear, you see I am quite sure I will need someone to wash my back while I am in here... and possibly massage my feet..."

I raised my eyebrows. "If you think for one second that I am touching those things you call feet, you are out of your–" But this time _I was the one_ cut off as a huge wave of water hit my face.

* * *

**CONTEST: Answer the following questions about my story in an EMAIL! Not a review, because that way people could cheat off you. Person with highest score correct wins. I will contact you via email or PM on ff . Net. **

**DEADLINE: July 1****st****. I will announce the winner in the 4****th**** chapter.**

**TIE-BREAKER: If there is a tie, the person who guesses my age the closest wins. Fair enough? Second place gets a mini prize! (Idk what yet though...)**

**QUESTIONS::::**

1. What was the name of the boy in Taste of Curiosity that Demeter tried to hook Persephone up with?

2. What was Persephone's "first thought" when she first saw Hades, way back in T of C?

3. What color flower blossoms are often entwined in Persephone's crown?

4. What is my real name? (Hint: Check my profile...)

5. Last word of the last chapter of T of C?

6. First word of the first chapter of Amidst a War?

7. Name the river that Charon ferries souls across?

8. What was the name of Orpheus' wife?

9. The date T of C was originally published?

10. Review this story and get this free point! Woo hoo! (But actually leave a comment ok?)

**REWARD options:**

A one-shot story written for and dedicated to you about any greek myth you choose!

(Please send me an email so I can reply directly to talk to you about your prize!)

A character later on with either your name or the name of your choice! (Within reason please)

A one page rhyming poem about absolutely anything you want!

* * *

**A/N: Ok, sorry that was long... phew...**


	4. Awake my Past, and Crush my Present

**A/N: I apologize for the long delay - Please review in the furute to encourage me! Things have been pretty odd around here lately, but I've regained my muse and will be working hard again! I barely re-read this in order to post it quickly! Hope it's okay! 333**

* * *

My hair was still damp from the bath water I had nearly drowned in from laughing so hard when I witnessed my love's amazement at soap bubbles and their many wonderful uses. I was warmly wrapped up in the carpet and several towels beside the now almost empty bathtub. I smiled sleepily and stretched. Standing with a towel around my torso I walked to my room and got dressed. My hair was finally starting to dry when I decided that I was still quite dirty a needed another bath.

* * *

Later, while walking through the gardens in the Elysian fields, I felt a summons to the throne room. The Underworld would call us when business concerns arose that required both of us. In this instance, it was to receive an messenger from Olympus.

My love was already on his throne and he stood as I ascended the stairs to the throne, holding my hand to guide me to my throne next to his. Once we had settled, there was a click and the wooden doors slowly opened, a herald wearing white and gold entered and bowed at the foot of the stairs.

An invitation to a banquet on Olympus later and I was once again sweeping through my room to prepare, then finished, and finally back in the throne room ready to leave for the mountain of the gods. "Honestly, my love, do you change your clothes enough? Not that I mind of course..." I grinned and kissed his cheek as I felt him wrap his arms around my waist from behind and rest his head on my shoulder as he spoke. We stood still for a moment, not leaving. Then my love let out a sigh, followed by a groan. "Damn traditions. Every time a snotty little pixie who thinks he's an important messenger comes down into the Underworld with an invitation from 'their royal majesties' I am so sorely tempted to refuse him and dip him in the Styx." I laughed and spun away although I still held onto his hand.

"Come on, we'll be late enough as it is. Besides, this will give me a chance to check with those invited to the party." He made a face but I ignored it and pulled him towards me, closed my eyes, and when I opened them, we were standing in the courtyard outside the doors the palace of the gods.

We entered the great hall and I almost immediately found myself whisked away from him by Aphrodite and Eros. I cried aloud with delight as I was hugged fiercely and had my cheeks covered with kisses. The three of us sat on a side settee and chatted quite happily. Apparently there was to be a game hour before the banquet for all the gods to participate in. I visited with the others for while but soon found myself standing on the outskirts of the group of talking gods simply watching. I had noticed that my mother was absent almost from the time I arrived, but pushed it to the back of my mind, she was probably busily avoiding my husband and I. My musings were interrupted by a slight cough next to me.

A moderately tall, wavy haired man stood next to me. I blinked, realizing that he was a mortal. I blinked, stunned, but before I could speak he said, "Forgive me for interrupting you, but you looked too pensive to be merely enjoying the view." I smiled and looked down. Then shook myself mentally. Those green eyes in the tanned faced were vividly imprinted in my mind.

"I am Persephone. Please forgive me for asking but what is a mortal doing at a feast of the gods?" For his mortality was quite obvious when compared to the gods, no matter how splendid he looked in his tan robe and wavy brown mocks. He smiled, and his teeth were as bright as the stars.

"Not at all, my lady. I am here as a guest of the Lady Aphrodite, she is my village's patron goddess and has been very good to us. I am called Adonis."

"Indeed..." I muttered the word under my breath because I hadn't missed his glance exchanged towards the goddess of love, who had looked back at him the same way. I raised an eyebrow but said nothing. It wasn't very common for Aphrodite to take a human lover, but of course, she was unpredictable, more so than the others I mean. I spoke for a few more moments with Adonis and found myself quite eager to have someone who shared my joy for the brightness of Spring.

The games were extremely fun. We had musicality contests, art demonstrations, races, and word games. By the time I had finished playing a battle of wills with Athena for the 6th time however, my head hurt and I was ready to go home. I stood, hugged my Aunt goodbye, and searched for my husband. Of course he was sitting off to the side, talking to Ares and Poseidon. I giggled as I snuck up behind him. I could tell by his posture that he was annoyed, and most likely at Poseidon, he can't stand his arrogance.

Like he's one to talk.

I slipped my arms around his neck from behind and leaned down to murmur in his ear. "I've got a headache, I'm leaving, I'll see you when you get back, alright?"

He seized the opportunity, "If you're not feeling well, I should go with you." I smirked.

"Oh no, don't worry, I know how much you enjoy group discussions. I'll see you later." I kissed his cheek and didn't look back as I left, but I knew he was glaring at my back.

* * *

When I appeared in the throne room where we had left from I slumped my shoulders and walked back to our room. I opened the door and went inside, my glow illuminating and lighting the candles around the gray blue room. I blinked.

Then blinked again. Sitting on the edge of the bed was a slender wood nymph. She was wearing only a small green shift that made her eyes glow. She stood with an eyebrow raised, and her head tilted to the side. I opened my mouth to speak, but she beat me to it. "So you're the little wife, hmm." It wasn't really a question, but I responded anyway.

"Well, you seem to know who I am, but I still find myself wondering who you are and what exactly you are doing here." She grinned and tossed her long light colored hair. I frowned inwardly, she was exquisitely beautiful.

She purred when she spoke. "I am sometimes called Menthe. I was... am... a long standing guest of the Lord of this place."

I pursed my lips. "Well, I don't know why you felt the need to invade our privacy, but I think it would be best if you leave now, he'll be back late. But I'll mention that you were looking for him." I walked over to show her the door but she ignored me and walked over to the side table to glance at a small flower arrangement.

"And how do you know I didn't come here looking for you?" It was my turn to raise an eyebrow. "He will call me when he wants me. I expect he will soon enough if you are the wife he's stuck with." My mouth fell open.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I am my lord's mistress. I have been since long before you came along. Then suddenly he ended things. A few months later and here you come prancing around acting like the queen of the gods. You really thinks he loves you?" She turned her back to me. "You're deluded. Why would he settle for you when he knows what I can do for him? As a woman to a woman, don't kid yourself, and grow up."

I gritted my teeth trying to hold back the sheer rage that was building up inside me by the second. "Who in Tartarus do you think you are? I would suggest that you leave right now, or I will not be accountable for my actions. You have–"

"Oh please, like he would let you harm me..." No sooner had she said this than the door opened and the object of our conversation walked in.

He stopped, his face blank, and looked from me, to her, and back and forth several times. "Good evening."

I froze and turned to look at him. "Good evening?" My words felt like ice slipping off my tongue, "You return to find you're wife and your EX-mistress at each other's throats and that's all you have to say."

Menthe obviously felt it her responsibility to defend him and said, "Oh be quiet. Why don't you run along and turn some rocks into weeds or whatever it is you do. Let the grown-ups talk this one out."

"Silence!" I had had it. "I will not warn you again, nymph. Leave now."

She smirked and crossed her tanned arms over her chest. "An empty threat, from a deluded little girl." Hades stepped forward before I could do anything and pulled her up by the arm, walking her to the door. Talking quietly to her.

"What did you say to her? Bring her back here, I'm not finished with her yet!" He ignored me and closed the door behind her, his back still to me. Then he turned as he spoke, calm.

"My love, it isn't your job to deal with her, I told her to leave and not come back, she will not bother you again."

"She insulted me! It's my right to punish her as I see fit!"

"You need to stay calm."

"This was my fight!"

"This is my home!"

I paused, struck. "Our home..." I corrected quietly. He paused then let out a breath and nodded.

"But it still was my place as lord of the Underworld to punish her, I chose to simply remove her, if she returns, she will be dealt with."

"Oh indeed? Some punishment that would have been. A roll around on the bed and a promise to be good and stay away from your wife next time?" I turned away and started to walk away but he seized my arms and spun me around so I was pressed up against him. His grip almost bruising my arms.

His freezing eyes blazed into mine. "You are the only woman I desire. You know that. Now calm yourself. This rage isn't good for you."

My eyes flashed and I spoke slowly and quietly, power coursing through my veins, emboldening me. "How dare you. Release me." He ignored me and continued to stare into my eyes. I felt the heat of my anger explode. "I said now!" He was shoved back by energy and I dropped a few inches to the floor. He straightened and looked down at me, furious and hurt.

"Very well, my lady. I wish you a good night." I glared, then spun around and returned to my room.

When I had bolted the door I fell on my bed and sobbed. Why were we fighting? I had no idea, but my pride wouldn't allow me to return to him yet. I don't remember falling asleep, but when I woke, tears were wet on my cheeks. I had cried throughout the night...

I postponed the party to an unspecified time. I hadn't seen him since the fight. I asked the Underworld if Menthe had really left and it truthfully told me that she had, it would no longer allow her to enter. I found myself wandering through my gardens and feeling very self-pitying. I created a single flower that bloomed only for several moments, than was crushed by lack of sunlight and wilted. I had no idea why we were still upset, except for our stubborn pride.

I desperately wanted to damn my pride and go to him, but some part of me held me back. So the next day I planned to visit Olympus for a few days, just to get away, maybe gain some perspective.

I am no longer upset, I just feel confused from the aftermath of my rage. He was right that such anger wasn't good. I only hope he understands.

**A/N: NOreviewsNOupdate**

**If you're wondering about the long delay, I apologize, but lack of reviews, and a lung infection prevented me... . Thanks!**

_Also, please note that Persephone's disbelief at the nymph's boldness is that she has always been respected by nymphs and was raised around those who basically did her bidding - she's kinda in shock..._


	5. Remember the Taste :smexy filler:

A/N: **This chapter is in a different tense... the majority of the memory is in present tense and his is in third person... I wanted to explore writing techniques a bit more! . BIT OF A SMEXY FILLER!!!! I posted the next chapter too, feel free to skip this one if you no like smutiness... but it's an explorative chapter... -**

* * *

Chapter 5: A Bittersweet Entree and a Cup of Despair for Dessert

She is sitting on the edge of the long smooth table in one of the dining halls. Her legs are crossed over the side and she has a fruit dish in her lap, an open fruit to her waiting mouth. She hesitates as he walks calmly to her, standing in front of her.

Reaching towards her, one finger tucks a loose hair behind her ear, trailing down the darkened honey locks that rest over her shoulder and down to her stomach. The slightest shiver trembles through her, she pretends not to notice and looks down at her fruit. He stops and looks down at her, always taller than her petite frame, even when she sits on a higher table. _He_ noticed the shiver, _he_ recognizes that look. She raises her face and their eyes lock. Watching him the whole time, she licks the dripping juice from the side of the fruit. Silence falls in a heartbeat.

She has the smallest bit of pomegranate juice clinging to the side of her mouth, lips already stained, the little pink drop is just resting there below her lower lip, tempting him.

Moving one hand to her back pulling her slightly out of her sitting position on the edge of the table, his other hand slides around to the back of her neck to raise her face to his. "Persephone..." It's more of a growl than a word, but it's clear enough.

Her lips part anticipating the kiss, but before his lips touch her own, they close softly, and oddly gently on that one tantalizing little drop. The tiny taste explodes his desire and he swiftly meets her lips. More flavor awaits his explorations -- tart and sweet with a mixture of something that is just purely her. His hands move of their own accord and move her farther onto the long smooth table, lying her on her back, holding him up, centimeters above her own flesh which is now trembling just as much as his, though he hides it well.

Two fingers slip the straps of her thin dress off her shoulder and he presses his lips to the fragile spot on her neck. She sighs. He flicks his tongue out then bites down - not hard enough to break that beautiful flesh, but hard enough to leave it pink... like her cheeks, now thoroughly flushed with the heat coursing through her. "That... wasn't... nice..." She gasps in between heavy breaths. He smirks.

"I'm not nice." He squeezes her hips and grinds firmly against them making her breath stop, and his grow heavier and louder.

She smiles and leans up to his ear, kissing it gently, "You are too. You just won't admit it." He reacts to her accusation physically and she gasps. Then, the smallest sound escapes her throat, almost inaudible... But he hears it... And he knows what it means. The fruit dish clatters to the ground, unheard.

Her leg raises up and wraps firmly around his waist and with her hands on either side of his face, she fiercely captures his lips, claiming them, begging to be claimed in return. He groans after she bites his lip and giggles against his mouth. He slams his hand down on the table furiously aroused now, abruptly the giggles cease. and as he shifts to move against and then quickly inside her, they are replaced by other sounds. Other small noises whispering and crying out from her mouth. He is merely amused by her irritation, and makes that quite clear by delighting in tormenting her with uneven pleasures. He waits. She moans, unashamedly clearly. He continues to wait for what he wants to hear. "Damn you Hades! Please!" A pause as he waits. Then, in a softer, huskier, pleading voice, "Please, my lord... I need you." Never one to disappoint, he responds.

Mid-movement, he leans down to her ear, moving his hips slowly with each small sound she makes, to whisper something. A distracted smile adorns her face and he once more kisses just below the corner of her lower lip. Then moves the kissing down, and–

The Lord of the Underworld jerked up in his chair, head still heavy from where it had been resting on the desk. With a groan at the memory of a past afternoon he had been reminiscing over, he stood, with a little difficulty, and growled low at whatever had interrupted him. He flung the door open, startling a servant who had been just about to knock. "What?" The tall god snapped.

"My lord!" The boy's voice squeaked with discomfort and fear. "Lady Persephone has gone to Mount Olympus. Since she is under bond to stay in below ground, shall we– shall we return her to you?" In a moment he comprehended what he was being told. _She's gone!_ That's what had woken him, her absence from the Underworld. He was sorely tempted to say yes, to have them drag her back, make her just as frustrated as he was. How could she leave him? And why in all of Tartarus was she being so stubborn?! She should be in his bed right now fulfilling what he had been remembering... He glared at the boy still standing there.

"No. Let her go where she wants. It does not matter to me!" He slammed the door and whirled around to glare at his reflection in the mirror hanging on the wall. Muttering to himself, "This is her fault, she did this herself, that stupid stubborn streak of hers. Absurd. Ridiculous. Making a fool of herself." And other such remarks, in a vain attempt to dull the hurt that echoed in pangs through his empty chest. Emptiness that was continuously growing cold, undoing the warmth she had previously caused with her presence.

He clenched his fists and hurled himself onto a seat in the shadows, allowing himself to sink into his anger, hurt, and... despair.

* * *

**A/N: I had a terrible scare where my computer blacked out and wouldn't function properly for a long time! I was so scared I had lost my files! Very happy that it was not the case.**


	6. Naivete The Reflections

** In the Meantime...**

**Last Chapter: So Hades needs her in a physical and emotional way... how about her? (To be revealed in the ending A/Ns!)**

* * *

_Chapter 6: Darlin, I Don't Know Why We Go to Extremes_

When I arrived on Olympus, I immediately went to my private set of rooms and locked the door.

On a furious impulse, I grabbed the knife Artemis had given me from my shoulder bag, I had no idea why I had brought it, but then again, I had no ideas about much of anything at this time. Holding my hair with one hand and the knife with the other, I cut quickly through the strands so that they barely crept past my shoulders, I evened them out absently then turned to a mirror on the wall and saw my reflection for the first time in days.

I looked so strange, haunted and empty, like I was missing something. Him.

I slid to the floor and just lay there on the carpet with my cut locks next to me, listening to my own breathing. My thoughts flashed to a day months ago. We were lying in my meadow, wildflowers around us. I was lying on top of him just staring into those unreadable eyes. But there was something there. A warmth hidden behind walls of stone, hidden but present... there for me. I flashed back to my room and a dry sob wracked through me, and I curled into a small ball on the floor. Another day flashed through my memory. He entered the room behind me, I was sitting on the floor furiously scrubbing the stone where a black smudge stuck firmly in place, staining the blueish-grey floor of the room I had worked so hard to decorate properly. "My love, this is servant's work, you're getting dust on your dress." That was an understatement, there were streaks of dirt all over me. I hurled the scrubbing cloth against the wall and screamed quietly in frustration. He pulled me up and turned me to look at him. "What's the matter, my flower?" He smiled faintly and traced a long streak of dirt across my cheek as I spoke.

"This is MY room! I designed it and decorated it! This is where I like to entertain people. Right?" His brows furrowed ever so slightly as though it were a trick question and he nodded. "Well how can I be a proper hostess if the floor is filthy and the room looks like a manure pile?!" He held back a chuckle.

"It is a lovely room, and it in no way resembles a manure pile. The stain will come off eventually–"

"I've been scrubbing for two hours! It's the exact same!" My voice was rising ridiculously, but I didn't care. "If it won't come off I'll have to rearrange the room and try to cover it up! But it'll never be perfect, because I'll know it's there and I'll–" Firmly, but delicately, he grasped my face and lifted it to his, pulling me into a fervent and long, but still gentle kiss.

"You're so lovely when you're frustrated... and have dirt on your face." I smiled, too blissful to even comprehend the humor. My face was relaxed in his hands. He placed another light kiss on my lips. "We can tend to the stain later, my love." I blinked.

"What stain?" He let out a loud deep laugh and kissed my nose, before scooping me up and carrying me out of the room and down the hall...

The flashback ended just as the tears began to flow. Oh how I wished I understood this situation. How I wanted him to just kiss me and let it all be in the past.

I went for a walk later on, in one of the wilder gardens, when I ran into the man from the banquet the other night. Adonis. He was no longer as formally dressed, a simply white outfit, and a gold band around his head that made his green eyes stand out more against his dark tan skin.

He bowed politely, "Would you be opposed to some company, my lady?" I smiled lightly and gestured for him to walk by my side. "I must say, the new hair is a very new look on you. It seems to suit you, although the longer version was truly beautiful." We walked and spoke for a very long time. He was a fascination to me, so positive and optimistic about everything he reminded me of myself days ago, although it seemed ages. I began to smile more and laugh easier. Finally we sat on a small bench beside a bush of tear drop blue roses.

It was not my intention, but I found myself staring at him, probably more openly than was decent. I cannot justify what I did next, perhaps it was some repressed emotional turmoil from the unresolved issues of the previous month. Or perhaps I was merely yearning for another fix of curiosity. In the course of time it takes a second to pass, I leaned forward, and he met my lips halfway in a gentle friendly kiss. All thoughts in my head were silenced. We pulled apart after only a second and he looked at me. My eyebrows furrowed and I looked down, but he cupped my cheek and raised my head back up, and gave me a reassuring smile and a hug.

I was amazed at the effect his presence and touch had on my body. I wasn't aroused or attracted to him, it was more just this inexplicable feeling of calm that settled over my mind, like being with a dear friend or an old lover. I was totally at ease. More comfortable then I had been in weeks.

I settled next to him, curling against his side on the settee. I don't know how it came up, but we each began talking about our personal lives over the next few weeks. He about Aphrodite, and me about Hades. We are not lovers after all. Merely companions.

"She doesn't truly love me. I don't know if she can. But I suppose it has to be enough."

"She loves you. Not as a soul-mate, because she doesn't seem to have one, but she does love you." He kissed my forehead.

"And what's bothering you, Kora?" He prefers to address me by one of my more uncommon names, says it suits the way he sees me...

"I don't know. Nothing at the moment." He tucks my hair behind my ear gently. "I'm just confused. I don't know how to face him when I go back." He rubs my shoulders with his hands, comfortingly. "I am not angry, but I can't stay calm-- I just... I can't focus or do anything right."

"You're just having trouble away from him... when you become that attached to someone distress causes that sense of withdrawal..."

"I suppose that would explain it... I'm going back soon but..."

"What?"

"Well... What should I say?!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for example, should I be the one apologizing, for overreacting? Should I act like nothing happened? What do I do if he has found someone else, or has gone back to her? And what if... worst of all... what if... he has come to hate me while I've been away?" Adonis spotted the tears starting down my cheeks and smiled sympathetically.

"Come on now, crybaby. Smile for me." I tried, but failed miserably.

"I don't think I could bear it if he hated me!" I buried my face into his chest, crying.

Tanned, well muscled arms lifted me up and away from his body, standing me up before him. Gently, my newfound confident wiped away my tears and kissed my forehead. "Calm down. He loves you still, how could he not? He may be hurt and probably try and act angry to hide his feelings, because that's what us men do, god or not. But just talk to him and tell him you're sorry you left without speaking to him, but tell him why you did." I sniffed.

"I cry too much."

"Yes, you do." I laughed and punched his arm lightly. "But you have reason." He finished.

"Well I won't cry anymore unless it's justified." He shook his head, chuckling quietly, but then nods in agreement. "And you," I sit again, beside him and look up at him, "Aphrodite cares for you. You know that. So get back to her once I'm gone. And we'll see each other again, won't we?" He shifts and looks away.

I sat up and looked at him. "What is it?"

"Well, there's something I haven't told you..." I stared at him. "Ares met me in the forest when I was hunting, and he told me that the next time I ventured near Aphrodite, I would be killed."

I gasped. "But he wouldn't dare kill you himself, and risk angering her!"

"No, I imagine he has a plan set up. But still, it does not matter to me. I will get to see her again before I die." I hugged him close, despite my declaration just moments ago, fresh tears slid silently down my cheeks.

"I'm so sorry..." When a god declares a prophecy, there is nothing to be done. He smiled and hugged me back. "I will go with you then, to the palace, before I return to the Underworld."

Together, we go to Olympus and I saw Aphrodite a second after she saw us. She ran across the garden towards Adonis smiling, but as I turned towards her, I heard a yell from where Adonis was. Knocked to the ground, he was being beset upon and gored by an enormous vicious wild boar covered in sharp black bristles. I heard my own cry mixed with the scream of the goddess of love's. I got to him first and glare at the boar, which shrunk to the earth and became a worm once more, and slithered away.

In the throne room of the gods. Aphrodite begged Zeus to bring him back. "My dear," the king of the gods replied, "you know that I cannot simply bring him back to earth."

"Then don't!" She cried, furious and hysterical, "Bring him back as a god, I do not wish him gone from my sight." Zeus tried to reach out and comfort her, but she turned and ran from the room. I followed her, seeking to calm her down.

The next day, for I had stayed with Aphrodite through the night, awaiting Zeus' summons. When they arrived, we met him in the throne room once again. I was there for emotional support, and when love needs emotional support, it's a bad day indeed. "My dear, I have spoken to Lord Hades, and he refuses to release Adonis' soul." She glared at Zeus, then slowly turned towards me.

"You set this up! You told him not to let my beautiful boy go on purpose because you want him for yourself!" Now I was the frustrated one.

"I did no such thing! I have not spoken to my husband since I came to Olympus. The only reason I can imagine for my husband's behavior is his own anger at my friendship with Adonis. But I do not wish the mortal dead." Aphrodite and I stared at each other for several moments, before Zeus spoke.

"There is one way for Adonis to rise again without consent of the Underworld... Are you both willing to make a deal?" Aphrodite nodded instantly and I nodded once in reply. "Very well. Adonis may remain on Olympus for part of the year. For the remaining time, he shall live on earth, during the months that Persephone is above-ground. This compromise of my will is the only way. Do you both consent?"

"If it is the only way, then yes. Do it." I hesitated however... wondering how my love would react to this override of his will? I nodded anyway.

"It is done." There was a voice from behind us.

"Aphrodite? Kora?" We turned as one and enveloped our golden mortal in our arms. I pulled away, leaving a kiss on his forehead and a whispered 'thank you' in his ear.

Several hours later I was ready to go home. Not sure of what awaited me, but determined to end this.

* * *

**A/N: The Adonis kiss was to represent like a comfort for her. Up till now she's really only ever had two people be her support system. Her mother, then Hades, Adonis becomes like a dear dear friend. (I kiss my friends, not sexually, just friendly, like in greeting.) I wanted Persephone to go through something sudden, impulsive, and new that would settle her and not have her freak out about it. A close friend affects us all differently. Please don't think that she's the guilty bad girl, and Hades if the innocent guy. I just decided to have an issue with her kissing someone, because as it's part of her nature as spring and youth to be innocent and naive. luvluvluv**

**NO REVIEWS MEANS NO UPDATES!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Return to the Familiar Unknown

**A/N: I APOLOGIZE!! I posted Chapter 8 by mistake instead of Chapter 7!!! Please forgive me!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Frisky Muffin and Rosetta Penn - who were my first two reviewers on the wrong chapter... So now the correct Chapter 7 is up! And so is Chapter 8! Please don't be confused!!! Love to you all!**

* * *

I stopped at the entrance to the Underworld, I decided to travel the longer way home, to give me time to focus and relax. I waited for a moment at the mouth of the cave, but he was still not there. Only a flight of dark descending steps led me down back to my underground home. I pulled a cloak around me against a chill that rose up from the steps and raised the hood, then taking a deep breath for courage, I began to descend the long flight of stairs. A warm tingle that I identified as the Underworld itself swept through me, relieved at my return. I smiled a little and continued on my path.

* * *

The sound of my bare feet on the stones was a soft _pat pat pat _that was echoed quietly around the wwalled of the cave. After nearly an hour of walking down the stairs I stopped and put my hands on my hips. I was the queen of the underworld, his equal, and I was not the only one at fault in this situation. "Alright, I've suffered enough. Take me to the throne room." There was a warmth breeze, like a breath and when I blinked I was standing in the vast black marble room at the base of yet more stairs, but these led up to our thrones. And on his throne, sat my love.

I set down my shoulder bag and waited for him to say something. He didn't.

A few more minutes went by and I sighed. "I'm back." Nothing. "I need to talk to you." The silence of the following pause was nearly deafening. Then, ever so softly.

"What about?" I pursed my lips and stood my ground, preparing for the onslaught. "Pray, if you plan on leaving, why bother returning? I would not wish you to suffer the agony of my company, I will send your things to your mother's house." I blinked. How could he think that I... I opened my mouth in disbelief.

"I have no desire to leave! And will only ever leave you if it is your wish... But..." His eyes flashed for a split second but he masked it with a raised eyebrow as I trailed off, silently inquiring what I was thinking. I silenced my thought and said softer this time, "We need to talk about this."

"And what is this?" He spoke sharply, catching me off guard. I opened my mouth then stopped, struck.

Now both eyebrows went up in mock surprise at my speechlessness. "Could it be, perhaps, about how you left without so much as a word to anyone? Are you here to apologize pointlessly for all the trouble that had disrupted the Underworld in your abrupt attitude and exit?" He walks down the steps towards where I stood. "The balance instated has been tipped and chaos has been tearing up the foundations of the Underworld. The number of dead arriving has increased with the war and the borders are growing restless." He abruptly stopped his descent down the stairs, now directly in front of me, a foot away. I had to keep from leaning into his familiar frame. There was an air of something dark that rippled from him then as he spoke his next words. "Or maybe you're here to apologize for snuggling up with some blonde haired mortal hardly worth your concern? Your infidelity is only the more disgraceful because of your choice of lover!" He had been talking softly, imitating a calm tone, but his voice rose with his anger and energy crackled around me. "I can practically smell the inferiority of him on you. Disgusting." He began to slowly circle me, trying to intimidate me into a reaction. "Or yet maybe, better still, you are here to apologize for yourself on your involvement in Zeus' decision to override my authority over the dead and bring the mortal back to life?!"

"You know very well he was not my lover. And even if it is pointless... I apologize." As I responded as calmly as I could, I pushed back my hood with an inaudible sigh to turn and follow his movements around me.

He froze, and I could hear his breath hitch. I didn't breathe. "You cut your hair..." I looked down. I had forgotten that I had cut it so it just barely came to my shoulders now. I reached up to twist a short lock of it with my hand, and raised my face, tearing my gaze from my feet. When I met his eyes I felt a pang of regret and sorrow hit my stomach, how could I have forgotten that he had loved my hair so much. But an instant later he masked his face again. "For what is this particular apology?"

"Everything." I stepped forward. "I know I must have hurt you immensely. It was selfish of me and I am sorry." He doesn't respond and almost imperceptibly, took a miniscule step back. Hurt flashed across my face but I pushed it away and raised an eyebrow, indicating it was his turn.

"I may have been... a little short with you."

I smiled softly and nodded, deciding to spare him any more 'torturous apologies'. "Vry well. Then it is good to be home. Now, lets see about getting some lunch, I'm starving. Goodness that chef has probably let all of the fruit I gathered go to waste. Now I'll have t–" I turned as I spoke and began to walk back towards the hallway.

He cut me off by pulling my back in against him, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist. I tilted my head to the side, closing my eyes with a relieved smile as he pressed his lips to my throat, whispering softly. "You have been missed, my flower..." I felt the pricks at the back of my eyes that indicated tears, but I pushed them away and instead simply stood. Held by my love, my hand over his. Never wanting to let go again.

* * *

When we woke, we were lying on our bed still in each other's arms. We were still fully clothed, having simply slept through the night together. He was lying beside me looking down into my face, a sad lost expression flickered over those familiar, regal features as he flipped a short lock of my hair in his fingers. I reached up to grasp his hand. "Did you cut it off because of me?"

I frowned, thinking, "I don't know for sure... it just felt like something I had to do. I _am_ sorry." He shrugged one shoulder and moved his lips subconsciously.

"It is a small matter when you are here now." He kissed me good morning and we began to get out of bed. I stretched and changed into a simple light purple dress, pulling the sides of my hair toward the back and tying them together with a piece of torn fabric. I clung to his arm like a desperate lost doll as we walked to the throne room together to see to the Underworld.

My love had told me that Cerberus' chain had broken and he was loose in the Underworld causing trouble, and wouldn't obey Hades. I laughed at him, but quickly hid my giggles, for his inability to coax animals to him seemed to be a sore spot. Then there was the issue of the Furies, they were demanding to be allowed to go above and reign vengeance down on the mortals as they had often done before I had soothed them with my presence.

Apparently my angry exit had greatly unsettle the Underworld itself and it was very relieved that I was back. As we entered the great hall, I gasped. There were two men sitting at the table, with their mouths bound and their legs molded into the chair itself. I looked at my love who looked back. His lips twitched as he spoke.

"Ah yes. My dear, meet your would-be abductors..." This man brought his friend with him when he came here while you were away. His name is Perithous, his friend Theseus, and apparently he sought you for his own wife."

"What did you do to them?"

"Well, I did not think you'd approve of me killing them, so I simply made it impossible for them to get up. Actually it was much more amusing this way." My eyes were wide, but I said nothing more as my love started to guide me by my arm out of the room. Just as we reached the door however, there was a crash and the door at the opposite end of the hall crashed open.

An extremely muscled man stepped through the wreckage. Before my love could speak however, I was halfway across the room.

"What in the name of Tartarus do you think you're doing? That door is worth more than your mother! I demand an apology! How dare you break into my home!" Hercules, obviously was quite taken aback at the enraged midget who was waving her arms and screaming at him, stopped and stared at her. I stopped screaming for a moment. But it was only to gather more air. "And why are you still standing, kneel when you face a queen! Honestly, why do you 'heroes' always forget your manners? Perseus was a perfectly nice man!" He dropped to one knee instantly.

"Then you are the lady Persephone, queen of the Underworld." I nodded, and crossed my arms. "I am–"

"I know who you are! You're the idiot who broke my door and interrupted my home."

"No actually I'm–"

"I don't care who you are! What do you want?! Why are you here?! Who do you think you are?!"

Hercules took a deep breath then said, "I am Hercules, son of Zeus. I am here on a mission to take Cerberus back to my master."

I gaped, then began to laugh. "Of course you're the son of Zeus, why didn't I see it before! And you're here to take away Cerbie -- Cerberus because of your master's whim." My love put a quieting hand on my shoulder and spoke.

"You may take the dog above ground for a short time if you can catch him, however, you must return him."

"But don't you dare hurt him! If he has so much as a scratch on him I will break you like you broke my door!" I must have looked like a frightening midget because the oaf's eyes widened at my threat. Hades leaned down to my ear and, whispering, told me to be calm. I was, for once. Hercules agreed, stood, bowed to us once more, then turned and left in search of that three-headed puppy of mine.

My love looked down and me. "You do know that I can repair the door with a wave of my hand." He demonstrated this then. I swallowed, then raised my head and tossed my hair.

"Yes of course I knew that, it was the rudeness of it all that made me angry." He kissed the top of my head and we proceeded to the throne room.

While Hercules was able to catch, after a very long time, and carry Cerberus aboveground, my love and I were quite busy reviewing the war plans sent down by Ares to see if they would stuff up the Underworld's dead flow, and calming the Furies, although that was mostly my part of the shared job of ruling the land of the dead.

A while later, when we reached a resting point in our work, we went back through the great hall. Hades froze at the sight that awaited us. Hercules had broken the man named Theseus off his chair and was carrying him over one shoulder. The son of Zeus had his other arm ready to pull the man Perithous free. "Stop this!" My love stepped forward. I could feel his sudden rage pouring off of him like heavy water that scalded my flesh. Hercules stopped and looked. "You dare dishonor our deal? You would attempt to steal from my house and betray your hosts?" Hercules took a step back, but maintained his stance of righteousness.

"They are heroes in their own right. They should not be kept here."

"They attempted to steal from me!"

"They attempted to carry off a wife. No different than yourself."

"How dare you defy me!" I remained in the background, not wanting to overstep myself unless it was necessary. "You know nothing of the matter. Now get out."

"I will not let them both stay here and leave, turning a blind eye."

"Then take the one you have over your shoulder, he was merely the accomplice. But I shall claim my rights as Lord of the Dead and as the Lady Persephone's husband to the council of the gods before I allow this pathetic worm to escape his punishment so easily for attempting to steal what is mine by oath and soul." He took a deep breath and let it out. I couldn't see his face but I could tell his eyes were pitch black and no stars glittered in them. Just black pools of anger. "Now I will say this one last time. Leave. Now."

Hercules apparently had some small amount of brain cells under all that muscle to tell him to listen, take Theseus, and get out.

As the half-god left, carrying the other "hero", I stepped up to my husband and was about to say something, but my thought was interrupted by a resounding crash. Gritting my teeth, I turned on my heel towards where the muscled idiot had exited and screamed, "Can't you go anywhere without breaking something you over muscled buffoon?!" I would have said quite a bit more, but my lips became quite occupied with my husbands in the next instant. I do love that little instinct that kicks in when our anger gets too destructive and needs a more... productive outlet of use.

"I always loved your temper..."

"And you can be quite sexy when you get angry over me." He swung me around, his hands on my hips, and pulled me closer.

"I am aware of that..."

"Oh," I smirked, "So you were merely trying to arouse my... interest?"

"Perhaps. Are you angry with me now?"

Somehow I do't think he would've cared if I had said yes. But instead I said, "Heavens no, of course not! Now that I'm back I realized how much I missed this place, I can't bear seeing the aftermath of the chaos I caused by leaving so suddenly." He kissed my neck, working a line up my collarbone then up to my lips.

"I see," He muttered, low in his throat, "And is that all that you missed?"

I smirked. "I suppose. But then again, my short term memory has never been very good. You might have to remind me of some things I am sure I have forgotten." He smiled for the first time since I had come back.

There was shift in the air as he grinned, quite like a little mischievous boy. Then with a little tug in my mind, we were lying in our bed in the dark, and my love began to do something quite, _quite_ familiar with his mouth and hands.

"Forgotten, my flower?"

* * *

**A/N: Again, I apologize a billion times! Please review!!!**


	8. Oh, Those Little Animalistic Tendencies

**A/N: I have no excuse for the long delay in updating, and I cannot promise that delays won't occur in the future, but I promise they will no longer be so prolonged. I love you all who reviewed please keep it up! You encourage me and make my day!**

**EDIT: This was previously posted as Chapter 7! I apologize with all my soul, the real Chapter 7 is up and this is actually Chapter 8! I added a previous filler chappie and then forgot about the addition and...well... yeah got confused... as you probably are now so I'll shut up. Enjoy my lovelies! I've been working on my editing! huggles**

* * *

It was a week after I had returned, and my husband and I were closer than before. I suppose that is the upside of arguments and reconciliations. I was alone for the first time since coming back. I was walking through my groves, near the entrance for the dead. It is like a small jungle, all the plants are dark greens and blues. The trees are tangled overhead and their leaves hang drooping down like sad tears. But there is also a calming mystery in the grove. It is aptly named for me, as Persephone's Groves, for I walk there so often when I am pondering an idea. My feet have worn a steady path in the soft, dry dirt, and there is a familiar tree stump where I often sit to read or hum songs without words or to simply whisper to myself.

There was a rustle and a small wraith fell clumsily onto the dirt out of the bushes. I smiled and walked over. After some embarrassed apologies for intruding, the little messenger informs me that I was invited to Olympus for some silly celebration or another. I sighed and ruffled the child's hair before turning back to leave my grove.

I had grown to despise my fellow gods for their constant vain mischief and carefree attitude during the midst of a war, yet another trait that I'm sure was not just mildly affected by my company. I let my feelings subside. I have learned that it is never good to cling to feelings without need, that's the lesson of curiosity's consequences. The flavor of curiosity always has a bittersweet after taste.

* * *

We all gathered on Olympus to hear Apollo play his lyre and I was briefly reminded of poor Orpheus, who even now, was doomed to walk the earth alive for all eternity. Next, Morpheus, the god of dreams, arrived and told us a story he wove out of the air with his words. Zeus stood at the end and looked at us gathered there. "And now we will have a competition. I would like all interested to sing us a song or tell a story or a joke. The loser provides all the food and entertainment for the next feast, and the winner dictates where." We all agreed, for none of us particularly felt like handling all the chores of preparing a feast, especially Hera it seemed. So we each took our turn, save for my love, Zeus himself and Poseidon, because they watched over the titans imprisonment for all the other days of the year. 

Athena told us a story of how the Amazons came to be, Aphrodite danced, to all the wives annoyance, and Hera created a miniature golden palace. Then it was my turn. I hadn't really thought about what I should do, so I found myself humming a tune under my breath. Then I put words to the ancient music.

_Sing me a song of a land that is gone._

_Sing me a tune of the sky._

_Whisper a lie from the olden days._

_When we were far too glad to cry._

_There once was a land of laughter and peace._

_Flowers spread instead of disease._

_The sky was always clear and the stars shone bright._

_And we all watched over them, through the night._

_No one cried and very few ever fought._

_But the name of this land is now forgot._

_So sing me a song of the land that is gone._

_Sing me a tune of the sky._

_Whisper a truth from the olden days._

_When we were too naive to lie._

_Now they have again fallen astray._

_Not willing to listen, joining the fray._

_Let us find our lights once again._

_And return to the joy from way back when._

_If the greatest glory is life,_

_why not live it without the strife?_

_I sing the song of the land that is gone._

_In the hopes to bring it back._

_I tell the story of the former glory,_

_in an effort to restore what we lack._

I hummed the refrain one last time then ended. I knew I had a good voice, but when I finished there was silence and even Ares regarded me thoughtfully. I suddenly came back to reality and blushed profusely as the gods clapped, though no one felt very happy anymore. My love was holding back a smile at their astonishment, and I could tell as soon as I sat back down next to him, leaning in to his side. Eros, in an effort to lighten the mood, stood and spoke, "But seriously, next century when we do all this again, sing something a bit more cheery alright?" We chuckled and then it was Hermes' turn.

"Alright, now I've got a riddle." Athena and several of the others sat forward. Riddles were very popular entertainment among the gods. "I am only one, my race is one of a kind. And despite my singularity, I don't really mind. I am but a flickering light in the dark, snuffed by the slightest breeze. I have feelings and laughter within me, but I so easily burn or freeze."

He was asked to repeat the riddle several times, and yet no one had an answer. I was sure I knew the answer several times, but each time I would share my idea with my love he would point out why it was wrong. Infuriated for the twelfth time, I sat up from leaning against him, crossed my arms and pouted, quitting. After quite a while of thought and talking amongst themselves, the other gods asked Hermes to reveal the answer.

"The answer is," here he made a trumpeting sound in triumph, "a mortal!" The other gods frowned, angered that it had been right in front of their eyes, but they hadn't guessed it. Wen it was time to vote on the most entertaining. The fewest votes were a record of zero for Hermes' frustrating joke. Annoyed, he protested the turn-out, but accepted it in the end. My song, however, had also beat the record with 13 votes out of the 20 who participated, for most entertaining. I was pleased, but slightly embarrassed, but that faded after Hermes left.

* * *

I saw my mother watching us together, and whispered in Hades' ear for a moment before going to her. I hugged her and kissed her cheeks, she smiled, but her eyes weren't as happy as they should have been. But she did not say anything on it. "That was an excellent song, my daughter. Very moving. Appropriate for the middle of a bloody war. Did you make that up?" I nodded, but she really hadn't waited for a response, as usual. "So, where were you thinking of having the next feast?" 

"My home, what do you think?"

She faltered for a moment, "Well, the cottage isn't very big, but..." I touched her arm, realizing the confusion.

"Mother, I meant–"

She interrupted me, "I know what you meant."

"I'm sorry. Will you come?" She was silent, staring at the wall to our left, it was a pale cream based marble with blue and green and gold flecks tumbling through it. I repeated the question, then spoke softly, "Mama?"

She snapped her focus back to me at the familiar word aand her eyes glistened but she held her emotions back, "I will have to see, I might be busy." I nodded. Then she said, "But I will try..." I beamed at her, this could be my chance to try and convince her that I was happy. She returned the smiles, hugs and kisses, then moved to go speak to Hera.

When it was time to leave, I hugged and kissed everyone goodbye, holding my mother the tightest, then met my love at the doors and we disappeared, reappearing at home once more in the throne room. We resumed our seats on our thrones and began to view several of the newer reports from management. I guess I hadn't realized how tired I was, but I remember falling asleep on my throne, and a short while later, being carried gently to our large bed. My love laid me down on the pillow and turned away for a moment, but I sleepily pulled him by the robes back down to hold me until I was back to sleep.

* * *

When I woke a long while later, I was asleep on my love's chest, wrapped securely in his arms. Just where I should be. I didn't try to get up, I just began to play a little game. I arched my back to lean up and whisper in his ear while he dreamed. Just little thoughts that popped into my head. Finally I asked, for no particular reason, "Why do you love me?" There was a soft mutter and he shifted under the covers. "What was that?" I leaned closer as he repeated the mutter. 

"Well now that's the question isn't it?" I smiled at his words.

"I suppose so. But what do you love most about me?" Silence. "You faker, answer the question!" I smacked his chest and he grunted, then held my arms together above my head with one hand and put a finger against my lips to silence my protests, muttering a sleepy 'sshhhh'. I made an indignant sound.

"Well not your sense of tact, for a start. You certainly haven't mastered that." I gaped in mock hurt, although my eyes sparkled with amusement. "And it couldn't be your hair, for you're practically bald now aren't you?" I twisted my lips. "And it couldn't be your beauty, for while you are lovely, that is not something I necessarily seek out in a woman. Hmmm... why do I love you?" It took me another moment to realize that he was being sarcastic. I hit his chest again... then again after a pause. "Enough, Persephone, I wish to sleep a while longer." I smiled inwardly and lay still for a long time, then mischeviously wiggled closer and pointedly poked him in his ribs. He jerked and muttered, "Right, that's it."

I squeaked as I was lifted into the air, my arms held down to my sides, and my legs held in place by the twisted blankets. I struggled and growled. "I can't move, Hades." He smirked and nuzzled my neck. I struggled hard against his chest.

"Ooohhh. Do that again." I was silent and still, fuming. He chuckled at my response. "Good night then." I was stuck. I lay there for half an hour, waiting for him to fall completely asleep. Once he was safely dreaming again, I twisted my head around, and bit him as hard as I could without breaking the skin. He jumped up out of bed, grasping his shoulder where I had bit him. I was free and instantly made an attempt for the door, naked as I was. An arm snuck around my waist however, and I quickly found myself back in bed, and on my back.

I tried to bite him again, smiling wickedly, but his eyes flashed and he held me fast. "Now, now, my lady, first the animalistic growling, and now the biting. Are you sure you are feeling quite calm?" I bit my lip. He leaned down in response and tugged my lower lip with his teeth. I sighed.

"Alright, I'll be nice. Let me go."

He spoke so quietly I almost didn't hear the single word that escaped his lips. "Never." Then he raised his voice so I could understand him better, "Besides, the naughty side of you has managed to arouse my... spirits, my lady, I couldn't think of sleep now."

Sighing dramatically I said, "That's what I was afraid of..."

He chuckled pleasurably against my neck and I stifled a tickled giggle. Then, drawing my face in is hands close to his he muttered, "And it's all your fault."

"Oh goodie."

As I lay there some time later, quite exhausted once more, I had an epiphany. While my love did not respond well to compliments, and criticism only bothered him more, teasing him really was the only thing he truly enjoyed, and when done just right, he dearly enjoyed it. With a stimulating effect on those involved, as I had just witnessed first hand.

I spent the next week preparing for the party. I still had almost two months to stay with my heart, so I planned to have the party in a fortnight, I figured that would give Hermes time to plan and set up everything, and give me time to myself, with my husband of course.

* * *

**A/N: I've been noticing that in some chapters they rarely make it out of bed... or end up in it by the end... Hmmm...**


	9. Strength

**A/N: Again, I apologize for the delay, I figured two chapters last time would be my excuse. This is a longer chapter, but I was a bit miffed that the "main event of the chapter" was over by the end. That was just kinda how it happened... hmmm... Tell me wat you think. I'll prolly agree. As usual. Haha.**

* * *

_Goodness give me strength to forgive her dying._

_Anger give me strength to stop this neverending crying._

_Beauty give me strength to move on towards the light._

_Yet Despair is my only companion in the night._

- Me.

* * *

**Strength**

I spent the next week preparing for the party. I still had almost two months to stay with my lord, so I planned to have the party in a fortnight. I figured that would give Hermes time to plan and set up everything, and give me time to enjoy my stay at home.

I found Hades in the room where Perithous was bound, sitting at the end of the table, reading a long scroll. I walked over to my love, tracing my hands over his face. He kissed the inside of my palm and put his one hand over mine on his shoulder. Yet he continued to read the scroll. I leaned over his shoulder to read about planet alignments and the imprisonment of the titans, but became immensely bored and seized the scroll, holding it behind me. He sighed with a short laugh. "Give me the scroll, my love."

"Nope." I smiled and danced around the table. He sighed.

"Please?" I shook my head and laughed, teasingly. "This really isn't convenient, my darling..." The nickname was stressed to show some frustration. I ignored it.

"You can't catch me!" I began to move towards the door. He began to walk towards me, his eyes glinted with amusement.

"Yes. I can." He said, matter-of-factly.

I mocked fear and threw my arm with the scroll against my forehead swaying to the side. "Oh, I'm positively terrified." I straightened quickly as he spoke.

"You should be." His eyes flashed and the chase was on.

I flew through the corridors, hearing him walk steadily behind me, keeping a steady pace, but always sure to gain. When I couldn't hear or see him anymore, I slipped into the sitting room I had recently re-decorated and leaned out of view of the door, behind the side of a tall set of shelves. A few moments later, I heard the door open, heard footsteps come in, then leave, then the door closed. I stepped into the room, and giggled quietly.

A hand snatched the scroll from me and I squeaked and spun around instantly, tripping and landing on my back on a blue settee. Pulling his helmet of invisibility off his head he smirked at me. I glared.

I wanted to say he was cheating, but he wasn't really, so I only said sarcastically, "Oh you're so clever..."

Sitting the scroll and helmet on the table, and waving his hand to lock the door he responded simply, "Oh, I am." And then he pounced.

* * *

I went above ground the next day to go swimming in the clear water of the ocean. Taking a short break to float on my back, I blinked at the sun as a figure appeared above me. Hermes flew closer and stopped to greet me.

"Hermes, what are you doing out here?"

"I'm on watch today, because today, the titan's prison is the weakest, the planets are aligned in a special formation today so..."

"Hmmm, sounds like fun. Well, I'm staying near the surface, no worries." He was about to say something, but I was already back under water, doing strokes. When I surfaced again, he was nowhere to be found. I realized he had probably left for something to eat and promptly forgot about it, continuing to swim underwater.

After a little while, I was ready to go home and rinse the salt from my hair, when I glimpsed something glinting down in the water. I put my hand to my neck and gasped, I had dropped the small oval pendent that Hephaestus had made me several years ago. I took a deep breath and dove down, reaching for the sparking chain. I had almost reached it when I heard a deep voice and a strange feeling on my mind, pulling me. Then everything went black.

* * *

**(Almost ended chapter here, but it was too short... So enjoy some more!)

* * *

**

I didn't know how long I'd been unconscious, it felt like days, but it couldn't have been more than a few hours. I stood up and looked around. I was inside a globe. A crystal globe to be precise.

I put my face against the crystal to peer outside the foggy walls. I gasped and fell back onto the floor. With a jolt I had realized where I was. I tapped on the wall and a warm vibration coursed through my toes up to my shoulders. I didn't know whether to be terrified or curious. But then my curiosity got the better of me... as usual.

I whispered against the wall. "Where am I?"

A vibration once more ran through my body and this time words flashed through my head. "You are in my head."

I sat down, I had been right. "Who are you, titan?"

"I am the last she-titan, and you are my prisoner, tiny goddess."

"My name is Persephone."

"Very well, Persephone. I am Merethous. I called you here when you ventured too close to the border of our prison."

"I was–"

"You were swimming. In the ocean, directly above the entrance to our prison, this horrible place..."

"Yes. Can you tell me how long I've been here?"

"Exactly 26 hours."

"Oh. Why exactly am I being held prisoner, why aren't I dead?"

"You were not one of those who imprisoned us. We have no direct quarrel with you, but now with you as our prisoner, we have leverage over the gods. Tell me, what are you the mistress of, young one?"

"I am youth, and I am Queen of the Underworld." There was a horrible crashing sound in my head, a roar of fury.

"You cannot fool me! The god Hades is the master of the dead."

"Yes, he is my husband." Another rumble began at my feet. But this was softer, more threatening, it resounded around the walls of the crystal ball that was the titan's mind and bounced through me over and over. She was laughing. "What? I'm telling you the truth."

"Oh yes, I believe you. But this is simply too perfect. My grudge will finally be avenged." I asked her to explain and she responded, "Your lord and husband is one of the key figures that imprisoned my brothers and I. Tell me, does your husband love you very much?"

I desperately wanted to lie, but it was no use, she would know. "I suppose so." She chuckled again. And just the, an idea hit me like a rock to the skull. "But I wouldn't really know, selfish bastard that he is." There was a pause.

"What do you mean, you are his wife..."

"Oh sure, in name and by oath, but he flaunts his mistresses before my eyes all the time. I thought I loved him but it was just a stupid trick..." The titan says nothing, merely listening. "So of course, when I decide to take a lover to _my_ bed, he loses it and conspires to have my beautiful golden boy killed!" I huffed and crossed my arms, pacing now. "I was going to meet Hermes to plan my escape. He tricked me into eating the food of the dead so that I must stay with him for part of the year, but once his curiosity and intrigue was satisfied, it was back to his whores. Oh how I would love to see him suffer as he has made me suffer."

"So you do not love him?"

"I hardly know anymore. I thought I did at one time, but now I would give anything to cause him pain like mine. Perhaps it would upset him a small amount that I was stuck here. Say, would you mind horribly letting me stay here? I won't be much of a bother."

The titan was actually surprised and spoke slowly and a little stunned, "I suppose so."

"Good! Perhaps it will cause him some pain." I sat down and leaned against the curved wall of the globe. Then I began to talk, or more accurately, complain. I talked about every little thing about him that annoyed me. What I desperately wanted to do to him to cause him pain. Everything I could think of, I said. I must have talked for hours. Occasionally kicking the wall, then apologizing vigorously for my outburst. "...and he has this stupid habit of getting jealous over everything. I swear, the only time he pays me any attention is when I'm actually happy, and then he only seeks to destroy that." At one time during my rant I actually screamed, and was rewarded with a shaking groan of discomfort.

"That hurt!"

"Oh my! I'm sorry! I didn't realize how much I had been just piling up inside. This really is helping though... Oh, and when I just got my hair cut he flipped out! Honestly..." I slipped into my whining girl act quite easily to my surprise. It came fairly naturally at my call and I was nearly convinced at my performance, if had not have been a complete exaggeration. "Wow, I really want to thank you. No one has ever listened like you have. Did I tell you what he did when I tried to confront one of his mistresses? Did I–"

"Enough! For the love of the mother earth! If I release you, promise me to find him and follow your instincts. And better yet, after you have dealt with him as you see fit, come and release us again. My brothers and I will wait so that no one will suspect your intentions. Agreed?"

"Oh, do I have to go? I so enjoyed talking to you."

"Yes. Go now. I release you, but be warned, you will appear in the gardens of the gods, and you will be extremely weak. The crystal will claim your energy, if you are lucky, you will survive. Wait to recover, then go about your business. We will wait for you."

"Ummm, alright... bye!" My plan had worked.

There was roar and I was thrown through the crystal. I flew through the sky and landed in a patch of grass in one of the gardens on Olympus. I tried to push myself up with my arms but fell back with a sob. I couldn't see anything but darkness. I was terrified and I had no strength whatsoever. I could barely breath and think straight. My whole body felt so heavy and weak. I lay there trying to summon my energy. Then I began to hear what was happening in the center of the courtyard.

"You left your post unattended! She is gone from me! I hold you responsible. The titans have no mercy for the gods. And even if they did let her go, the crystal prison in the titan's mind would steal all of her strength and she would..." My love.

"Hades, please, calm down, there's a chance that she's still alive." I managed to flop onto my stomach to slide forward slighty. In the dark I could just make out a faint blue outline of glow where Hermes' voice had come from. His form was facing another, distinctly clearer white energy. My love. I could feel him.

My love's voice was so different, so empty of feeling, yet at the same time horribly strung with pain. "You jeopardized her safety. There is no excuse for your carelessness. I will have revenge." I whimpered softly. He was going to do war on another god. It would destroy them both, I couldn't let it happen. Just as I began to pull myself into a crawling position there was a blast of blue energy. The two battling gods were surrounded in a blue chamber. Their outlines were facing each other, spots of light popped overhead. The battle of wills had begun.

I could almost see the outlines of the other gods standing on the outside of the dome, they couldn't interfere now. I was on the opposite side of the dome, so they couldn't see me, and they couldn't get in anyway. Inching forward on my stomach tears began to slide down my cheeks and I repeatedly choked in pain. I could feel a part of my soul ripping apart slowly as the lights flashed and danced, terribly beautiful. I slumped forward, feet from the dome and screamed into the earth for strength. I felt small flowers press themselves against my body, giving me what little energy they possessed, then withering at the loss of their life as they sacrificed themselves to me.

I gasped for air and forced my muscles to contract and pull on the grass. I was an inch away from the dome. I had just enough of him inside of me that I hoped I could safely cross the border. I was lucky.

I panted and lay at the hazy outline of my love's feet. I could here him yelling over the crackling noise of the energy surrounding us. "You are why I have lost her! She's gone from me! I refuse to go without her!"

I reached out and grasped for him. I felt his ankle with my hand and grasping it, summoned my strength to speak as loud as I could. "Stop. Stoppit. I'm here!"

But he was too far gone to hear me. My own tears were replaced with shakes that wracked my body and I shivered and clung to his calf. I pulled on his strength, summoning reinforcements to the energy that was already in me from him. I slowly began to pull myself up against him. I was finally on my feet, but was still clinging to him, propping myself up against his chest. Trembling. There was an explosion of energy above. I had so little time. They were destroying each other.

I managed to hook one arm around his neck and pull myself up. I felt for his face and spoke into his ear, slid down and beat on his chest, cried on his shoulder, tried anything I could think of. With one last attempt, I grabbed either side of his face with my hands, and pressed my lips against his.

I didn't see his eyes widen. I didn't see the dome collapse, and Hermes slump backwards, alive. And I didn't see the ground that rose towards me as the last of whatever strength I had drawn on failed and I fell backwards.

What I felt, was his arms wrap themselves around me, catching me, at the last moment, and pulling me up against him again. I was so weak I thought I would pass out, but I didn't. My eyes were closed, and I could feel my heart barely fluttering. He was desperately clinging to me, but his eyes stared straight ahead, still too stunned to be able to look down at me. I felt a single hot tear fall onto my forehead. I smiled weakly, and let my thoughts slip into darkness.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I did kinda use some creative freedom on the titan. Name and all. But hey, it was ok right? If it sucked let me know, but I kinda liked the idea of Persephone annoying a titan. And no matter how hard I tried, I could only see the titan as a chick. I was only miffed over the fact that the conflict was resolved in a single chapter... but yeah...**

**PLEASE REVIEW! It would meean so much to me... I got less than 5 reviews for the last 2 chapters... Though I realize that is probably partly my fault for not updating... . **


	10. A Final Taste

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE READ!**

**Well my loves, it's been a wild ride, huh? Several months since I updated, please don't throw too many hard things at me at once, though I do deserve it. Part laziness/part family problems. It's been a rough few months, but I'm officially back. And I have more ideas than ever... but not for this story, however. This chapter is dedicated to all those who started with me back at the beginning and joined in a long the way, your reviews mean the world to me.**

**With no further ado, please enjoy the final installment in Amidst a War: Sequel to Taste of Curiosity.**

**(All reviewers who would like to, may subscribe to me or just request a notice in a review for when my next story begins -- next week most likely... or tomorrow... who knows... but I promise no more long breaks.)**

I cannot remember anything for several days after passing out in the courtyard on Olympus, but in the week following the incident, my love did not leave my side, or do much of anything at all for that matter, except nurse me. He didn't speak much except to comfort me. I knew he now blamed himself. I told him it wasn't his fault and that he shouldn't be neglecting the dead, but he ignored me. Finally, I managed to stand again, granted with some heavy leaning on his shoulder, but I was up. His face remained blank, hiding whatever he was feeling.

Over the next few days, I was walking again and quite happy to be up and about. We went to the dome room with the flowers from wall to wall. We walked for a while and then I began to tell the story of everything that happened the previous week, up until I had found him and blacked out.

"You managed to trick a titan." It was a statement. I nodded. Then, when his lips twitched at the corners, I laughed and smiled brilliantly. He responded with a soft curve of his lips. It was the first smile, albeit subtle, I had seen since I had first woken after being brought back home.

We walked together for a while longer, he had his arm securely wrapped around me, a hand on my hip, and I had my right arm on his back My left hand held a daisy carelessly, at ease.

We fell asleep in the flowers, although I suspect my love stayed up long after I fell asleep on his chest and watched me, he had been doing that a lot lately. He shook me gently awake, whispering my name softly. I blinked and sat up quickly, looking around sloe eyed. I yawned loudly and stretched then turned back to him. I was sitting on his legs and felt him vibrating as he laughed at me.

"I am surprised you did not wake before, the Underworld has been calling to us for some time now. Apparently we have a visitor in the throne room." I sighed and lay back on top of him.

"Tell them to go away..." I grumbled. He chuckled and stood, pulling me up with him.

"Come, we'll get more appropriately dressed and go and see to them, then quickly retire and go back to bed."

"Mmmm, I love it when you talk like that." I stifled another yawn and shook my head awake. I noticed instantly that something was different, my hair was nearly a half a foot longer, now down to my shoulder blades. I had not even noticed it before, but it had grown so much in not even a month, I thought aloud that it really was amazing the things that just continued to happen to me. I laughed and we walked back to our rooms.

I changed out of my simple white chemise and into a magenta dress that just came to my ankles. I turned to find my husband right behind me. He smiled, now wearing _fresh_ black robes – the only difference being the now clean musk smell, and tucked a yellow flower behind my ear, brushing his fingers against my hair with a smile. "I won't cut it again." I reassured him. He merely nodded.

"I know, there will never again be an occasion to." I kissed him lightly. Then just as I leaned back he seized the sides of my face, gently but fiercely and kissed me deeply. I melted.

* * *

Finally, we reached the throne room. The door swung open to reveal–

"SURPRISE!"

I squeaked and hid my face in my love's chest in shock, before slowly pulling away to look around the vast hall. The entire hall was decorated beautifully and there was food and suddenly music and laughing. Every god and goddess from Olympus had turned up for my party that I had forgotten I was hosting. Only a mystery mask ball would have made it better, but it was incredible as it was.

My mother rushed over to me in an instant and I was enveloped in her arms. Several tears ran down my face, while her own tears gushed over her cheeks onto mine. She finally pulled back to wipe her face, then, with a smile, my own. She kissed my cheeks repeatedly then hugged me once more. I had missed her, no matter what, she will always be my mother.

"Mama." She finally released me, while still holding my hands in hers. My love touched my back.

"Dearest," He only calls me 'flower' when we're alone, "I will greet our guests, you should be with your mother." I smiled up at him and when I looked back, my mother smiled a tight-lipped smile and nodded at him.

We sat on a bench, now covered in gold fabric and cushions for the party, and talked. I once again relayed the story, although she was not nearly as amused as my husband. "You were in a she-titan's mind?! Persephone you have to be more careful!" I didn't even care at that moment and just smiled and nodded and hugged her some more.

Zeus approached and asked my mother for a dance, a small dance floor had formed while we had been talking. She began to decline but I accepted for her and gently pushed her up. "It's been too long since you danced, Mama." She made a sour face and huffed a sigh, but I knew she was secretly pleased. As they spun away to the floor, I stood and walked along the curved circular wall watching. Eros waved, but was quickly engaged by several of the muses, all giggling and flirting. I laughed at him. I continued walking and greeted many people who had come.

Adonis and Aphrodite were smiling at each other and dancing. Hephaestus was sitting with Hestia to the side of the room talking contentedly. Hera was lecturing Hermes, although good natured about it, he seemed to be staying out of the limelight as much as possible today.

An arm twisted around from behind me and pulled me onto the dance floor and I was spun around in a smiling gasp. When I looked up into the face of the God of War, my smile quavered. "So, how goes the slaughter above?" Seeing my expression he smiled, a bit condescendingly.

"Ah, little princess," I scowled at his nickname but continued dancing, "While you recovered the war was resolved. But I won't bore you with the details, this is such a splendid dance, is it not?"

Teasingly, he indicated the other couples, who had moved closer to each other as the dance's steps required. I raised an eyebrow, "Are you quite sure you want to tread this territory again, my lord?" He faltered for a fraction of a second as I smirked.

"That smirk is just like his you know... it's uncanny. And I do believe you're being corrupted." As Aries spun me around, a long-fingered hand touched his shoulder.

"And I believe I will cut in now. I would like this dance with my _wife_." Aries smiled and handed me over, then just before he walked away, leaned in to kiss my cheek and wink at Hades. I laughed at his teasing but was quickly pulled close to my love's familiar body and turned away onto the dance floor.

One hand placed very low on my back sent little shivers up my spine, the other was clasped around my fingers. I bit back a gasp, and shifted my free hand up as high as I could on his arm, since I was too short to reach his neck. He leaned down to my ear as we moved and whispered, "So, my flower, do you think that you are being corrupted?"

I purred back, "I don't know, I think I might like to be though." He raised an eyebrow and pulled back.

"Do you have a specific person in mind for this task?"

"Only my wickedly handsome and evilly charming husband."

"Ah, and where would he be at this moment?"

I smiled, "I don't know, but while he's not around, perhaps you could aid in my corruption?"

He smiled wanly then softening his tone said, "Perhaps we should save corruption games for when you are feeling better, my flower." In response I beckoned him down to me. He bent and I leaned up to his ear. His robes flowed and hid me as I pressed, rather hard against him and ground my hips. In his ear I hissed one word.

"Now."

At that second, a spirit flew in through the doors and sought us out. "My lord and lady, there is an urgent problem in the Elysian Fields, please come right away." The other gods had stopped to watch. My love pulled me against his side and boomed, "We must go, business cannot wait. Please enjoy the rest of the party and feel free to get out whenever is convenient. We will see you all on Olympus in a few days for the end of the war celebration." With that, he spun me closer and we disappeared.

* * *

When we reappeared it was in our bedroom and he was hungrily kissing me. I returned his passion fervently and quickly tugged off his outer robe. He did the same to my dress, leaving me in only a thin white shift. As he pulled back to look at me I turned and ran away to the far side of the room. He growled. "Flower, you must realize that that will not get you away from me..." I smiled and continued to run, jumping over the bed as he began to pursue me on long striding legs. I danced around the table and nearly screamed as he leapt over it, picked me up and slung me over his shoulder, walking back over to the bed. "If you attempt that again, my love, we will not be in so comfortable a position when I take you. The bed is best."

I hadn't realized I had voice my insolent thought of, "Comfort is boring." But he reminded me of that thought repeatedly through the evening and on into the night.

Finally, when we had ended up back in the bed, and had established that nothing was boring when I was with him, a sudden thought struck my head and I sat up, wincing, though not from pain.

"But what about the problem in the Elysian Fields?"

When he responded with a smirk, "What problem?" Then I knew that my corruption was complete, and giggled happily as he pulled me back down to him. For what could be better than yet another taste of curiosity, so long as he was my fascination?

* * *

**A/N: The War this story was Amidst of is over. And so is this story. I must say I am truly sad it is finished. I do not currently think I will be writing anymore of this one anytime soon. However, if you would like to hear another of my versions of this myth, I have a steamier retelling coming in a week or so. Titled 'Fascination'.**


End file.
